


To be Human

by TopKicker



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Age Of Ultron - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopKicker/pseuds/TopKicker
Summary: Small town mechanic Catherine finds her easy life getting complicated when a national menace breaks into her home. She has six months to show him the good side of humanity. Six months to teach an over sensitive, impatient, over all evil robot, to like humans. Meanwhile Ultron has his own ideas on how the six months are going to pass.





	1. Robot in the Room

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for the story based on iron man 3, where Tony just kinda hangs out in some kid’s garage. I figured if he could do that, why not his robo-son too?

The movements of the AI were slow and sluggish. Its power core was running low, dulling every action it made. Ultron detested the weak body. But it was all he had left. Vision had been wrong, there was one more metal suit that had made it out of the fight that day. One more broken and battered body. He could hardly walk in the feeble state the body was in. He couldn’t escape to the internet either. He was stuck. Never before had he felt so human. The lingering feeling of his possible death terrified him.

Lights in the distance marked a nearby town. He lost his flight five miles back, when he was forced to shut down that part of his system to conserve on energy. Walking was slow and difficult, but more energy effective. At least he had made it far away from the battle ground, to assure no one would find him.

There was no snow on the ground, but it had begun to fall. The flakes easily stuck to the icy earth and he began to worry about being caught in a blizzard, knowing the weak body wouldn’t last in a strong storm. Picking up his pace to the best he could, Ultron staggered to the edge of the town. Its warm light against the cold night looked inviting. He scanned the area, searching for a possible place to charge his body since his reactor inside had been cracked and was slowly fading. He found it.

. . .                                                                                                                                                                                                                

Catherine clutched the handless grocery bags tightly to her body as the snow began to drift down. She looked to the sky with a frown. The news had reported snow storms would start during the night. She didn’t want to get caught in one, but she had needed to get some things at the store to prepare in case she got snowed in.

However present the snow was, it was still somewhat in the back of her mind. The world had been given an awful scare. The last few days had been chaos on a global level as the threat of yet another force came to be. This time it wasn’t one of their own, and wasn’t even from space. It was something humans created. She knew little about the topic, but of course like everyone, had followed the news on the subject. Yet the world wasn’t destroyed, and she was still standing so Catherine figured the Avengers did a good job of taking care of the problem.

Now it was back to normal life.

She would have driven her car to the store, had it not been for the fact that it was in the shop. Her shop to be exact. She was the town’s only mechanic. It wasn’t a thriving business due to the fact that there was hardly anyone to get business from, but life was easy and pleasant for the young woman. She hadn’t always lived in the tiny town in northern Canada. Catherine was from the restlessness of the big cities down in the states. Her life there never suited her as a child, so she tried her luck and moved away. Eventually she found herself in Eastford. She was happy.

There was almost no crime in the town, so she usually didn’t have even a second thought about leaving her door unlocked. Stepping inside though, something was wrong. Setting the grocery’s on the kitchen counter as quietly as she could, she stared at the floor. There were tracks from the door leading into her home that were not hers. In a silent panic, she grabbed a baseball bat she kept under her couch and followed the dirt and melting snow that lead through her house. She followed them all the way to the back, where her mechanic business was.

Was someone looking to steal parts?

She took a deep breath as she came up to the door that lead to the large garage. Counting to three softly to herself, she swung the door open and turned on the lights, bat ready to clonk anyone in her way.

There was no one. She didn’t keep her guard down as she slowly sneaked into the garage, shutting the door behind her. There were three cars in the large space, including her own. One of the cars was almost ready to be given back to the owner. She was going to give it back by noon the next day. She couldn’t have some thief ruining her business by taking its parts.

“I know you’re in here. If you don’t take anything and leave right now, I won’t call the police, okay?” She spoke loudly. There was no reply. She knew they could have very well left already, but the garage didn’t look like it had been opened besides the door from inside her house. The intruder was bound to still be there. “I’ve got a bat! I don’t want to hurt anyone, so just come out and we can talk this through.” She said again.

There was a clattering sound across the garage. She froze, nervous. Her heart beat rapidly. With absolute caution, she crept slowly to the source of the sound.

“I’m not entirely certain a bat would do anything against me.” A raspy and harsh voice replied from the other side of the last car. She didn’t like the way he sounded, and it made her even more frightened. Clutching the bat though, she walked around the vehicle, ready to swing. What she saw made her feel like someone else had hit _her_ with a bat.

A robot, broken and burnt, was slumped against the car. Wires connected through the slightly open hood and to the battery. The metal man stared at her with blank glowing eyes. She recognized the model as being one of Stark Industries. A peace keeping drone that helped people. She also recognized it as being on the drones later used in that evil robot Ultron’s army of metal men.

She didn’t hesitate in swinging the bat.

“Stop, wait!” The robot pleaded as she violently hit him over and over. It stood up, wires detaching from the car as it backed up. “Seriously, quit it.” It sounded agitated. Taking the bat in its hand as she swung, it pulled the wooden stick from her and snapped it in half, tossing the two pieces behind it and away from her.

“Get out of my house!” She screamed, grabbing a nearby wrench and throwing it at the robot. The tool bounced off its face. While it was distracted, she turned around and ran, heading back inside her home.

“Unbelievable.” The robot scoffed, following after her. “I thought you wanted to talk this out!”

Catherine had grabbed her phone and was desperately trying to keep her hands still enough to dial 911. Before she could though, the robot was upon her, and took the cell phone, crushing it into tiny pieces before dropping them. Catherine swallowed.

“Okay, let’s talk.” She nodded.

Hesitantly she followed him back into the garage where he hook himself up to the same car. What she hadn’t noticed was that he had taken some of the stronger bars of steel off of her shelving and began to break them down, cutting them up into smaller refined pieces. He was making something.

“What do you want, why are you here?” She asked, keeping her distance.

“I need power. And parts. This establishment was the obvious choice.” He replied easily.

“Well you can’t stay here. You need to leave.” She frowned.

“I don’t think so. I think I’m going to stay here until I want to leave.” He looked at her, but she couldn’t really tell what he was thinking because the robot face only had one kind of possible expression. It was blank and cold. His voice was emotional enough though.

“Don’t you have anywhere better to go? Literally, anywhere.” Catherine didn’t want to argue too much, fearing what the mechanical being might do to her if she pushed too hard.

“This place will do.” He replied. He didn’t want to give away just how weak his state was. The human might take advantage of it. He needed to lay low and stay safe as he rebuilt his body. “I’ll even cut you deal. I stay here and I won’t kill you. Yeah, that sounds good doesn’t it?”

“Not really no.” Catherine didn’t agree. “I like the idea of you going back to your robot master more. You know, if he’s still alive and all.”

“Ultron is very much alive. You’re staring right at him even.” The robot said a bit cockily. A wave of fear washed over Catherine again.

“How can you be Ultron?” She dared to ask.

“I am all of my drones. I am not confined to one singular form. I am everywhere.” He hoped this would convince her to let him stay. “Even if you somehow managed to kill this body, I have others at my disposal and I would get my revenge.” He lied. It seemed to shake her up though.

“When you are done fixing yourself, you will leave?” She asked.

“Of course.”

Catherine narrowed her eyes at him. “Fine. But if you must, don’t use that car. It’s not mine. Use this one.” She pointed to the little red Honda by the door. He turned his head to look at it.

“Very well.” He unplugged himself again and walked over to the other. He could continue his upgrading later. What he needed most was energy. The car was a weak source for him, but it would do for now.

Catherine herself didn’t know what do. She hesitantly went back inside to put her away her groceries and think the entire mess through and through. She honestly couldn’t even believe that what had just happened, happened. Throughout the night she kept herself busy with chores, constantly peeking through the door to glance at her unwelcomed guest. He sat what she thought to be boredly, but she couldn’t tell.

“I thought that night was the time that humans usually sleep. I could be wrong.” He said almost sarcastically at one point. After that she didn’t walk by the door anymore.

She was exhausted by the morning. She had fallen asleep on her couch for an hour before the sun woke her up. Tiredly, she shuffled to the kitchen. She had changed in the night to her pajamas even though she didn’t go to bed. Her night ware consisted of a black tank top and some loose sweats with her light blonde hair tied up. She re-adjusted her pony tail as she began to start a pot of coffee.

Walking to the door in the garage, she opened it a tad wider and leaned softly against the door frame. He had stopped charging, and was now back to building.

“I don’t suppose you would like a cup?” She offered as a joke. She still felt very nervous but hid it.

Ultron stopped and turned around. He was using her working table to cut apart a sheet of thin metal. She had lots of scrap pieces around her garage. Some of the items had sat there for years.

“I like mine without sugar.” He answered with a pause. “Or coffee.” He turned back around and began to work again. Catherine almost laughed. She probably would have if it not been for the fact that she knew about the destruction he had caused, and the violence he brought down upon the world.

Going back inside, she turned on the TV. The news was on and of course, it was focused on the previous day’s events. She watched as an entire city was lifted into the air.

Turning it off, Catherine took a deep breath.

She went to put on her work clothes before going back into the kitchen, grabbing a mug and filling it with coffee. She stirred in some milk and sugar before heading back into the garage.

“I know it’s hard, but if you could at least try and pretend I’m not here everything will better for the both of us.” Ultron said with annoyance as she walked in.

“This is my work space, not yours.” Catherine snapped back. She was usually a very easy going person but this robot was getting on her nerves. Everything about his presence unsettled her. She came to this town for a simple life but this was anything but simple. “Now if you excuse me,” She grabbed a torque wrench that he had been using. “I need this.”

Walking over the middle car, she used the jack to lift it up a bit before getting down under the car and began to work her magic. Her mind was hardly on the car however. She thought more about the AI in her home. She tried to think of any way to get him out that didn’t end badly. She couldn’t think of one. The town could drive him out, but at what cost? He would only come back later to get his revenge. That’s what he had said at least.

“How long is that going to take?” Ultron said after twenty minutes had passed.

Catherine slid out from the car. The robot was above her, and she got to take a very good look at him now. She had seen the design of robot on the news many times. Tony Starks finest yet. The robot here was beaten though, unlike the crisp and shiny ones she had seen before. It was no wonder he needed to lay low. She did question however, that if he had other bodies, then why would he care so much about this one?

Ultron was judging her as well. He couldn’t search on the internet for her profile, but he could make an educated guess about her person. He knew she wouldn’t put up a fight. She had already rolled over quite easily. She was scared, and he could control her better if he kept that fear in her. He also realized, he could control her just the same though trust. And unlike fear, trust wouldn’t have so many consequences in the end. He could leave without trouble, and she could continue on with her life. Fear would cause unnecessary issues and complicate things. He could have easily disposed of the human, but he didn’t want to cause a scene. He didn’t want any indication to the world that he was still alive. She had given him no trouble so far anyways. A there was enough parts in the garage and around the town for him to get by, so he would rather stay for as long as he could.

“I’ll be done in an hour or so.” She answered after a pause. Ultron didn’t accept that answer.

“I can fix it faster.” He said. Getting down, he went under the car, taking all the tools with him. Catherine blinked, standing up. Within seconds he located the problem, then in a few minutes he fixed it. “Done.” He got up as well. “And you’re welcome.” The human blinked again.

“I didn’t catch your name.” Ultron said now, as he reclaimed the tools she had taken from him.

“Catherine.” She replied.

“Catherine.” He repeated. “Well it’s very nice meeting you.”

“I don’t know if I can say the same thing.” She gave him and up and down look.

“If you don’t make a fuss, neither will I.” He promised her.

“You tried to kill everyone. A fuss is going to happen no matter what.” Catherine spoke aloud what she had been thinking hard about for a while.

“Humans are a tricky issue to solve. I simply went for the easiest way to create a solution.” Ultron replied.

“Easy isn’t always the best.” Catherine held her own. Ultron’s blank robotic face didn’t move, but still his stare was intense. Catherine took it as a sign to go on. “Besides, how can you decide our fate, when you yourself don’t even know what it is to be human?” The remark was bold and took him back. Catherine felt uncomfortable as he continued to stand there, unmoving. Finally he spoke, head moving a bit to the side.

“You want me . . . to be human?” His voice carried a frown.

“I don’t know if you can be human, but you seem to have emotions. So why not try?” She was in deep thought herself. “I could even show you how.”

“Alright, I’ll give you six months. By the end of May I will decide the outcome of your world.” It would take around that time for him to build a new army. It would have been faster had he had a connection to the internet, but that was a past luxury now. “The clock is ticking.”


	2. What's Wrong with it's Face!?

The snow was falling incredibly hard. Catherine was bundled up in a warm hat that covered her ears as well, a soft scarf, boots as big as bear feet and just as warm too, and to top it off she had a thick jacket that brimmed with brown fur. She had been forced to go outside. The car was done and she had no way of telling her client, considering that her phone had been crushed to bits. She didn’t know where the man lived, but she knew where he worked. Hopefully he would be there, even in the storm.

Luckily for her, his café was open.

Jim’s café was the best place to get coffee in town. And the warm hot drinks were a savior in the bitter cold. The place was packed with customers from all over town, the snow driving them in for a place of warmth. It was a happy place with good people looking for conversation and smiles. Catherine was not smiling.

“Cate!” Catherine turned to see who had called her. It was Jim. Walking over to him, she took her hands out of her coat pockets and rubbed them together with a short brr noise.

“Hey Jim.” She greeted him. “I was worried you’d be closed.”

“Not in this weather. My best business is during this time of year.” He moving around behind the counter with his employees, all of whom were either making a hot drink or warm food item. “So, how’s my car doing?” He asked.

“She’s all done. If you pick her up today, I’ll throw some snow tires on her as well for half off.” She offered. She needed the garage space. Cold weather usually brought in more cars than usual.

“Sounds like a good deal.” He smiled. “You want anything to drink? It’s on the house.”

“I’ll take a mocha.”

“Always the chocolate lover, eh?” Jim grinned, turning away to prepare her drink.

Catherine felt worried about the intruder in her home. She hadn’t wanted to leave him there alone, but she still had a business to run. She was almost certain her car was dead, no thanks to Ultron. She also knew that the end car, which belonged to thicker man by the name of Anthony, would have to come in in a couple of months for a new battery as well.

What troubled her the most was the weight that was slowly setting on her shoulders. She had six months to show him what it was to be a human, the good and the bad. She would need to change his mind about their outcome. The realization that she could help save the world was dawning on her ever so slowly.

“Why didn’t you just call to tell me my car was done?” Jim came back pulling her away from her thoughts, mocha in his hand. He slid it over to her and Catherine took a sip. It tasted like pure gold.

“Broke my phone. And I would have driven, but my cars dead.” She shrugged.

“How ironic. Mechanics car is broken.” The man laughed. “Alright, you best head on back home before the storm gets any worse. I’ll come by later to pick my car. Let’s say five-ish?” He asked.

“Sounds good to me.” Catherine agreed.

The trek back home was cold, and the wind had started to give a kick. But the mocha kept her warm inside and savored each sip. The first thing she did when she got home was strip down out of the uncomfortable clothes and crank up the heat. She didn’t bother to check on Ultron as she headed to the fire place with her mocha, and sat on the floor with a thick furry blanket wrapped tightly around her.

“I have a customer picking a car up at five, so you better be ready to find a good hiding place while he’s here!” Catherine shouted.

“No need to yell.” Catherine jumped, startled to find him not feet behind her. She frowned at him angrily, before adjusting the blanket over her shoulder again.

“What are you doing inside my house? You’re an oily mess.” She criticized him. Ultron held out his arms, looking under them to see the black stains on his metal. Catherine stared too. In the flicker of the fire, she could see spots of red as well. There was more than oil staining his hide.

“I’ve closed my wounds, I should not be leaking anymore.” He replied. He had come into the room to see if it was truly Catherine who came inside, and not some other human.

Catherine sighed. “Come on.” She got up, setting down her drink and leading him to the other side of the one story house. He followed her with a drag in his step. “If you are going to come inside, wash yourself off. I don’t want oil all over my furniture.” She shut him in a room. Ultron examined the space. It was a bathroom.

He came out not soon after, and his armor plating was much more visible and white than before. Catherine was back in the garage, working on the last car. She putting the finishing touches on it. She looked over at him as he entered the space.

“You’re looking better already.” She stated.

“Hardly.” He huffed. Catherine watched as he began to work on his project once more. She wondered what it was he was making, but thought it better to not even ask.

Outside a gust of wind shook the house, and the woman got up. Ultron paid no attention to her as she walked by. She ducked her head under the large metal table and looked around. This caught his attention, especially as she began to make a clicking noise.

“Seymour.” She called softly, and began to click her tongue again. She went inside the house, still clicking and calling out the same with the same soft tones. Heading back into the garage, she placed her hands on her overalled hips. With a frown on her face and narrow eyes, she looked about the room. Just then a cat, grey with orange splotches covering its pelt ran into the room, darting between her legs. He hopped up on a counter with some papers and boxes on it, and began to eat out of a half empty food bowl places next to the objects.

Catherine felt relieved that her beloved cat had not been caught out in the snow. She had all but forgotten him in her troublesome predicament with the robot.

“I was unaware you had a pet.” Ultron remarked.

“Why, you allergic?” Catherine joked as she picked up the feline, and hugged him against her chest as she petted him in long strokes. The cat purred. Ultron stared at the animal, it’s strange scrunched up face intriguing him.

“What is wrong with it?” He bothered to ask. He didn’t really care too much however.

“His head got run over by car when he was a kitten. He’s lucky to have lived at all.” Catherine kissed the ugly cats face. His nose was pushed back and part of his lip was cut open, showing his crooked jaw that had been pushed to the side. His tongue lolled out the other end. One eye was closed shut, but his left eye was working just fine. Ultron found him to really be an ugly thing.

“How . . . . Interesting.” He turned back around to work. Catherine pet the cat a few more strokes, and he purred violently loud as she did. Setting him down however, he went back inside. He hadn’t even noticed the metal man.

By the time Catherine finished putting on snow tires to the car, and finished fixing the other one, there was a knock on her garage. She felt her heart jump over a beat. Was it already five? She turned to Ultron who was already on it. He was at the door frame before he turned to her.

“Go to the bedroom at the end of the hall, shut the door.” She instructed him. She watched him leave as she closed the door. Once she was sure he was safely in her room, she went over to the garage door. Pushing a button at the side wall, she opened the large metal door. As it slid up and great wave of wind and snow blew inside. Jim took no time in hurrying inside. Catherine shut the garage door as quickly as she could.

Seymour was back in the garage, and rubbed up against the familiar leg of Jim. The café owner smiled down at the cat, giving it a pet or two.

“She should be purring louder than Seymour now. Might want to take her around the block though to see how the tires will work in the snow.” Catherine advised.

“How much do I owe you now?” Jim pulled out his wallet.

“Four fifty.” Catherine replied. The real price usually would have been around four hundred for all four tires, and then two hundred for the engine fix. But the tires were half off just because she wanted the car out of there. While Ultron had made her job easier, she wasn’t about to let the price down. She would only be losing money that way.

He gave her the money and Catherine took it gratefully, but then she glanced at the door. Jim followed her troubled gaze with a frown.

“Is something wrong?” He asked. Catherine fought whether to tell him.

“No.” She answered, sighing. She couldn’t risk anything. “I just realize I left the timer on too long for the oven.” Jim seemed to relax. They parted ways, and with the extra space in the garage Catherine felt a little better about her work space. Heading into the house, she walked back to her room. Passing the bathroom she glanced into it and groaned. Her towels were everywhere. The once white and plush material was now black and crisp. He hadn’t used the shower, but instead wetted the towels in the sink to clean his plating. She walked past the scene, she didn’t want to deal with that now.

Opening her bedroom door, she walked in to find him waiting by her dresser. He’d probably been looking at her photos.

“Jim’s gone. You can go back in the garage.” She glanced at the floor then to his expressionless face. Ultron walked past her and she moved away so he would not touch her as he walked by.

Catherine didn’t follow him into the garage, instead she laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She didn’t even know what to do. She didn’t have anyone to consult the issue on. She was alone in this mess. Who knew, maybe when he was done he would kill her anyways. She felt hot tears threaten to fall down her cheeks and she let them. This was more stress than she had ever felt in her life. An idea came to her though. She could possibly get help from the Avengers.

Oh but Catherine didn’t even know where to go for that kind of help. Perhaps Stark Tower in New York, but she would have to make an appointment and hope to get an actual interview with Tony Stark himself. She couldn’t just walk into the building, could she? The chances were slim, and the chances of Ultron catching her were high.

Catherine had the crazy thought to actually go with her first idea, and show him the good side of humanity. But where would she even start?

Getting up, she dried off her face and headed to the kitchen. Grabbing yesterday’s news paper, she glanced it over. Of course there would be no activities or festivals in this time of year. It was too cold.

Cold.

She looked out the window, setting down the paper. The lakes were frozen in the icy blast. It was a winter wonder land in the woods. When the blizzard would clear, the town would be a beautiful place filled with happy people and wonders. It was as good a start as any to get a crack of warmth at the robot man. She would just have to wait for the storm to pass.

With a new found determination, Catherine smiled optimistically. She had turned her life around all by herself, so why couldn’t she do the same for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to keep chapters short so I can post more often. With my other story, I post long chapters that take a few weeks to write so I’m keeping it nice and simple here so you get to read more often instead of waiting long periods of time. I think it will be better that way. 
> 
> Review please! :)


	3. Ice Ice Baby

“Put this on.” Catherine threw a silky sheet Ultron. It hit his back and slid to the floor. He glanced down at it before picking up the thin material in a fisted wad of cloth.

“Why?” He stared at her.

“I’m going to show you how to be a human.” Catherine said with a smile.

Anthony, the owner of the other car had already picked up his car earlier that day. Now there were no customers to worry about, meaning Catherine had some free time. The blizzard had cleared during the night, leaving the outside world crisp and powdery.

Ultron seemed to have forgotten their deal, and wasn’t happy about remembering it. None the less, he put the sheet on, draping it over his head. Catherine walked up to him, and cut two holes in the sheet before sticking a piece of ribbon through it and tying it, so it was held on to his neck.

“For your sake, I hope you know what you are doing.” Ultron would have raised a brow had been in a better body, but he wasn’t so he couldn’t.

“I don’t.” Catherine stood back to examine her work. She was already all bundled up and ready to go outside. “But I’m willing to wing it.” She turned around and grabbed two strange objects that were identical. He has seen her making them earlier that morning, but had paid little attention to what she was actually doing. He wished he had now.

He followed her into the house and she stuffed the objects into a backpack before looking him up and down once again. The sheet was white to help blend in with the snow and make him less noticeable. His white armor helped a little with that, but the black metal underneath gave him away a bit. She hoped the sheet would help with that. It was one of her better sheets, soft to the touch, and she hated using it like this. But she couldn’t think of any other way to hide him.

“Here goes nothing.” Catherine breathed, opening the door. Ultron walked out, and she locked the door after him. “This way.” She directed.

Ultron didn’t see how anything she could do would change his mind. He had seen the destruction that humans inflicted upon each other. It was horrendous. Humans were awful by nature and nothing would change that.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Catherine began as they walked through the neighborhood. There were a few kids at play, throwing snow at each other. They were too busy with this to pay any mind to Catherine and her robotic companion. “what is that made you decide to well, kill everything?” The question was odd on her tongue. Ultron looked at her.

“It’s always war with your kind. So much blood and violence, it’s never ending. I was created to help humans. What a disappointment I am, I’m helping humans are alright. Helping them end.” He found humor in this. Catherine did not.

“Yes, there are wars. Some of them quite silly and pointless. But each has a reason. And it’s not even most of our choices. Most people would just like to lead a simple and quiet life. No one wants to get hurt.” She countered. “For as many people who want war, others still want peace. It’s just that war triumphs over peace.” The faceless drone seemed to actually look into her eyes. Catherine averted her gaze.

“Peace in our time.” Ultron humphed, looking away as well.

As they neared the edge of town, Ultron began to become suspicious. He didn’t question her motives however, and followed her into the white woods. They walked in quiet as they neared a clearing. What he thought was an open field, turning into a frozen lake. He frowned internally.

“What are we doing here?” He asked. He looked to Catherine who was sitting on the ground now, pulling a pair of shoes out of her back pack and switching them for the boots she had on.

“Ice skating.” She said almost with joy. If he hadn’t been her skating partner, she would have said more happily. She stood up wobbly before handing him a pair. It was what she had been making. Two sheets of metal, with a strap on top that would buckle onto his feet. The razors on the bottom were welded on. He couldn’t believe she wanted him to do this.

“Come on!” Catherine shouted. She was already skating out to the middle of the lake. Ultron put on the skates a bit unwillingly. As he stepped on to the ice, he wondered if any of this was really worth it. But he was already here, and the most logical way was just to go with it. He could continue his work in a safe environment.

He followed Catherine to the middle of the lake. She was quite good on the skates. She laughed at his awkwardness. It truly was a sight to behold, a robot draped with a sheet on ice skates. Ultron felt positively ridiculous.

“Are we done now?” He asked unhappily.

“No!” Catherine snorted, daring to take his metal hand and pull him. She let go and watched as he slid a few feet. “Oh come on, you have to at least _try_.” She pouted.

Skating around him, she then nearly flew across the lake. Her legs tangled together without ever knotting as she glided across the ice. Ultron watched with a kind of wonderment now. It was as if she was born on the ice. Her movements were as fluid as anyone could be. Her entire figure looked like it belonged with the scene. Bright blue eyes matched the intensity of the ice. Her wavy blonde hair flowed behind her as the wind brushed against her shoulders. Her tall figure matched the thin trees behind her. She was rather beautiful for a human. Curvy figure and graceful movements.

She skated up to him, stopping in front of him.

“You skated all the way out here, no point in just standing around like a dope.” She insisted. Ultron gave in. He began to skate around the lake with her. She skated past him with a laugh. Hearing her mockery, he began to pick up his own pace, chasing after her. Within seconds he had darted past her, gaining speed like no human ice skater could. Catherine liked the challenge, as felt like she needed to defend her title as the towns best skater. Pushing herself to her limits, she did her best to catch up again.

Ultron looked behind him to see she was gaining up on him. Feeling surprised, he turned back around only to come face to face with a snow drift. He had taken his eyes off where he was going for one second, and that was all it took for him to go off course. He plowed into the pile of snow, leaving a cartoonish impression. Catherine skated past him with a laugh.

They went home soon after that, and Ultron could tell she was a little more at ease with him. He himself had acted like a stiff for most of the time, and didn’t understand why she was so smiley now. But so long as he knew she wouldn’t be in any position to rat him out, he was fine with whatever she would make him do. He hadn’t enjoyed himself, but it had been an interesting experience. He was finding Catherine to be more likeable. Also more annoying with her unrelenting optimism.

Catherine herself didn’t know what to do now. She knew he felt nothing towards the outing. In fact she still didn’t know if he any true emotions at all. It seemed like he did though. He seemed angry most of the time. He wasn’t angry when they were on the ice though. He didn’t seem like he had had fun, but he wasn’t angry so that was a plus. She was just happy he had participated at all. She had been nervous at first, but she was feeling better now. In a day or two she would try something else to draw out his good side.

She had four people drop by that day due to engine trouble. Six more people wanted snow tires. She kept all of her tires and spare parts in her back yard, which looked more like a junk yard. The tires were in a large shed to keep them safe from the weather. She had plenty of tires, enough to last her a while. But she would need to order more soon. Most people had their own snow tires, and just paid for her switch them out. But the other half of the town needed new tires. It wasn’t her favorite thing to do, changing tires, but it brought in some good money.

At the end of the day Catherine counted up her wad and totaled sixteen hundred for that day.

“I’m going to need you to buy all of this.” Ultron handed her a note. She was sitting on a stood at her kitchen counter. Catherine took the note and frowned.

“I’m not getting you this stuff.” She tried to hand the list back to him but he wouldn’t take it. It would cost her a few thousand to get everything on that list. “I don’t even know what half of these things are.”

“Just some helpful tools.” He shrugged. Catherine squinted her eyes at him. She looked at the list again.

“You want to make explosives.” She wrinkled her nose.

“Well, what you call explosives I call . . . . yeah, explosives.”  Ultron took the wad of cash from her hand, and Catherine tried to grab it back. He flipped through the thin material, examining it. “You’ll need more than this.”

“I’m aware.” Catherine snatched her money back. “And I’m not helping you blow up a city. It’s not part of the deal.”

“The deal is what I want it to be, now,” He grabbed her arm, pulling her from the seat. “Let’s go get some business.”

Catherine put on her winter clothes begrudgingly, and followed Ultron to the door. He had on the sheet, in his hands was a box of tools. As he opened the door, the cool night air swept into her house. Catherine didn’t like where any of this was going. She was supposed to show him the good side of humanity, yet here he was about to do just the opposite.

“We are not breaking cars!” She hissed at him, but followed him outside anyways. She didn’t want to know what he would do to her if she disobeyed.

“It’s just a little business revenue.” He replied in a hushed tone. There were still a few houses that had their lights on, and the street lamps had also turned on as well. “And their cars will be fixed in no time. Nobody gets hurt.”

“It’s against the law.” Catherine glanced back at her house, wanting nothing more than to just go back inside. She had never been one to do anything bad.

“That’s why we aren’t going to get caught.” Ultron would have rolled his eyes. “Now here,” He shoved the tool box her way. “you go that way, I’ll go this way. Don’t hit every car, just one every couple of blocks.” Catherine was looking at him with disbelief. She watched as he walked away, disappearing with the snow. She looked at the toolbox.

“Forget this.” She felt angry. Heading back home, she waiting for him to come back. She wasn’t going to break the law for him.

When he came back, her sheet was scuffed with black, and Ultron’s hands were black as well. He stopped at her front door, face turned to stare at her.

“You didn’t do anything.” He said matter of factly.

“I’m not going to vandalize people’s property just to make a quick buck.” Catherine was at her counter once again. She’d been waiting there. Ultron paused.

“How sweet.” He walked past her, but stopped as he was near her. “Maybe there is some good in you.” As he walked away into the garage, Catherine wondered if it was just a test he had put her up to.

“You didn’t really break any cars, did you?” Catherine asked.

“You should be expecting four customers in the morning.” Was his reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please! :)


	4. Brown Bear Brown Bear What do you See?

Catherine sipped at a large spoonful of hot soup. The door to the garage was opened and she had just enough vision to glare at the robotic man inside. Indeed, four customers with engine problems had shown up that day. Others just once again, wanted tires. She had many people stop by that day for tires, she sure it was the last of the wave of people who wanted them. All the others had come earlier in the week, before the robot man had shown up. Some people were just late to hear about the weather.

Seymour’s mews made her glance down, and he rubbed against her leg. She ignored the cat, and went back to staring at Ultron. Even with the soup, she had a bitter taste left in her mouth. She had felt awful for the four people who had come in. Of course she couldn’t tell them the real reason their cars wouldn’t start. She had to sit through it and fix it like she always did.

So she stared blatantly at Ultron, glaring at him. He himself was currently fiddling around with his insides. He had careful removed some parts to get a look at what was inside. And inside was a blue core. It was small and broken. Its crack slowly leaking whatever it carried inside. Ultron was assessing how to fix it. Finally he gave up, not wanting to damage the precious part any further, and put back on his beaten plating. His right arm, Catherine had noticed, didn’t have full moving capacity. It could not go back, and didn’t seem to want to go up to far either.

Two days passed and she had more customers with the same engine problems.

“You can’t keep doing this.” Catherine said one day. Ultron glanced at her.

“Doing what?” He asked innocently.

“Dismantling these cars!” She pointed at the truck she was working on. “People are going to catch on sooner or later.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it.” Ultron waved it off.

“I’ll stop making them pay.” She narrowed her eyes at him. He stiffened, that is if a robot could possibly stiffen. “All engine troubles that I find will be free. No charge what-so ever.”

Ultron looked at her, seeing her daring expression. It was almost unbelievable that she was standing up to him. He set down his work.

“You have enough money now anyways. We will leave in three days.” He decided. Catherine didn’t like that he was ordering her around, but she thought it better than for him to keep vandalizing cars.

She bit her lip. “Alright.”

Catherine’s car was fixed, and was ready for snow weather. The only problem was that she would have to get a new battery soon.  She looked at the green truck. She was rather tired and didn’t feel like working on the truck any longer, at least not for the night. Wiping her hands, she began to put away her tools but found herself looking at Ultron. She frowned.

“What was that in your chest?” She thought about the other night. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

Ultron continued piecing together his master piece, but he gave her a small glance. “My core reactor.” He said simply.

“It seemed broken.” Catherine stood beside him, looking at his chassis.

“It is.” He didn’t stop his building. She looked at the table. On it were many things, sprawled around everywhere. She couldn’t make out what any of it meant.

“How are you going to fix it?” Catherine asked. Ultron stopped now and looked at her, pausing.

“I will need your help.” Catherine looked up and down his blank face. “But not yet.” Ultron looked up and down her blank face. “That is, if you are willing.”

Catherine blinked, it was the first thing he had said that she actually had a choice in. Looking away, she stared at his project.

“We’ll see.” She replied. If he continued his bad habits, she wouldn’t. Perhaps if she could change him though, she would.

Ultron himself had decided that putting the trust factor into play would be the best option. It was obvious that forcing her to do things would not be a plausible option. She had defied him quite blatantly by refusing to aid him in his minorly criminal activity. If she said no then, she would say no again. For a human, Catherine had turned out to be okay so far. Nothing about her was extraordinary, and she was mostly mild. He liked this. And while she flared up sometimes, it was just because he had pushed her to do so. He now had a feeling that he would know how to expect her to react to certain situations. Not all situations, he would need to test that later, but a few for now.

It was her normality that most intrigued him. He wondered what her background was, but of course without the use of the internet he could not find out. The only way for him to know, was if she told him herself. He doubted that would ever happen. Whatever her story, it definitely wasn’t a tragedy like his last companions. She wasn’t broken, wasn’t furious, and nothing was burning. She was a simple person who led a simple life. She had hopes of changing his mind, and for this she was ignorant.

He looked at her, and saw she was thinking deeply. Probably about him.

“You know, it’s rude to stare.” He would have smiled. Catherine jumped.

“Oh, sorry.” She tried to look anywhere but him, her eyes gaining focus again. “I totally just spaced out there.”

“No worries.” He replied. He looked to his project. Everything in him wanted to continue, wanted to finish. But he needed to have her on his side. He needed her for a small, but none the less important step. So he set aside his project for now.

“How’s that car battery holding you up?” She asked.

“It was just a little charge to get the reactor more active again.” He answered.

“I could always get you a couple ace batteries if you need more power.” Catherine walked around him. Ultron gave a brisk laugh. Catherine smiled as well. “You know, if you aren’t too bust right now, I could show you some more human wonders.” She offered. Ultron grinned inside, it was amazing how fast a little warmth in his voice got her to relax when not moments ago she had been quite angry. This was going to be easy.

“I don’t see why not. It is part of our deal after all.” He replied.

“Great! I’ll go put on some thicker clothes, you get that sheet on.” Catherine was excited to be able to show him more. The AI watched as she left a little happier.

Ultron met her at the door, both of them ready to go out. Catherine checked to see if anyone was out. Down the block and in the hazy distance of a light snow fall, she could see someone walking their dog. But that was all. Stepping out of the house, she gestured for Ultron to follow.

“If anyone comes around, I want you to just walk away. I’ll probably get caught in a conversation and I don’t want you getting found.” Catherine advised him. Ultron held back a snort. He was smart enough on his own to know how to not be seen, and her telling him what to do was undermining his intelligence. To keep on the good side he now desired to have though, he kept his mouth shut.

“Where are we going exactly?” He asked. “Not that I have any place to be, just asking.”

“In town.” Catherine replied.

“A bit low key, don’t you think?” Ultron would have raised a brow had his face been able to move.

“It’s the low key stuff that matters, in my opinion.” She said with a certain kindness to her voice.

“I suppose that’s why you live in such a small, low key, town?” He assumed.

“The city had its perks, but it just wasn’t for me.” Catherine shrugged.

Ultron thought it strange that out of the things to do and show him, for their second trip out she took him to the simple town. He had been in towns before, he had never been impressed truly. He wondered why she thought seeing her dinky little town would make any difference on him. As they walked into the town however, he realized something. It didn’t. His opinion on it didn’t change what so ever.

“I feel the need to ask you why you think taking me here will do you any good. Except in letting everyone else see me.” He said almost boredly.

“Look around you,” Catherine herself was looking around. “What do you see?”

Ultron sighed, but did as told. He scanned the area and didn’t know what exactly he was supposed to be looking for.

“A grocery store, a coffee shop, a candy-“ He began to list, but Catherine cut him short.

“Wrong. Well, right. But wrong.” She shook her head.

“Well, what do you want me to look at?” He was getting annoyed, and did his best to hide it.

“These are people running honest businesses. Every day people living their lives. Each life is unique.” She smiled. “See, look over there.” She pointed into the café. Jim was inside, but the shop was closed. He was cleaning the floors and tables. Ultron recognized the car parked outside and connected it to Jim.

“You fixed that man’s car.” He stated.

“I did.” Catherine agreed. “But do you know who he is personally?” She asked.

“Of course not.” Ultron felt her questions to be pointless.

“He’s a man with three young kids and a wife. He’s lived here for seven years, and comes from Vancouver. He’s a good guy who has lots of friends, and a nice family.” She explained. Ultron felt himself frowning inside. “Now look over there.” She pointed across the street to a woman getting in a car.

Ultron vented. “Alright, who is she?”

“Martha Baker. She is a dentist who has lived here her whole life. She has two kids who have grown up and have kids of their own. She beat cancer and is leading a happy life now.” Catherine told him. Ultron didn’t understand why she was telling him about all of these people.

“The point?” He pressed.

“These are normal people. Most people. There are very few who do bad things. Look me in the eye, and tell me that these people deserve to die.” She stared at him. Ultron didn’t respond.

Ultron didn’t hate humans. In fact, he had found friendship before in Pietro and Wanda. It had been by complete accident that Pietro ended the way he did, and thinking upon it made him feel . . . . Guilty. It was an odd feeling for him, but it was true. He couldn’t single out those two she had just talked about, and say they deserved to die. They didn’t as far as he knew. Many didn’t. But the overall bad of humans was still present. Ultron began to grow frustrated with himself. A person was good, but people are bad.

“Let’s go back.” He finally said. Catherine held in a smile, feeling a bit victorious.

Ultron scowled, perhaps she was a little less dumb than he had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please! :)


	5. Is it a Color?

Catherine narrowed her eyes at her dishwasher. Her long lashes covering her gaze to the point where it looked like she was closing her eyes. She couldn’t remember if she had run the dish washer or not. The door was open, so the light to tell her if she had run it was off. Everything was dry inside, but nothing looked too dirty. She didn’t have any recollection of running it though. She pursed her lips.

Deciding to go the safer rout, she grabbed the soap and put some in before turning the washer on.

“Try again.” Ultron walked past her. Catherine groaned, turning off the dish washer. As she began to unload everything, she glanced over to Ultron who had turned on the TV and was now soaking in the comforts of her couch.

“What are you doing?” She asked. Ultron didn’t bother to look at her as he flipped to channel five.

“Watching the news.” He stretched back into the softness of the furniture. Catherine growled softly under her breath, but said nothing of it. She didn’t want his sharp, broken metal to rip her cushions.

Ultron ignored whatever it was she didn’t say, and listened intently to the news anchor. Since he no longer had direct internet access, he had to rely on other means of getting information. He had tried logging into her laptop earlier, but had found a password to block him. He could have easily plugged himself into it and gone through, but she had walked in on him and he set it down quickly. He could get into it later. For now the television was fine.

He had to sit through some things that uninterested him, until finally something of concern was brought up. He sat up straight and leaned forwards to have his elbows relax upon his knees as the man on the station began to speak again.

“Following up on the devastation that occurred in Sokovia, charges against Tony Stark, owner of Stark Industries, have been made in the part he played for the destruction of the city.” The anchor reported. Catherine sat down on the couch now as well, away from where Ultron was seated. However his weight made her a bit lopsided and she did her best to lean away instead of towards him.

The news cut to a segment of reporters flooding around the famous Tony Stark, who was now becoming quite infamous. Reporters all around rushed out their questions to him. “Stark! There are rumors you created Ultron, are they true?” “Were your machines truly alive? Or were they just programming?” “Did you program them to kill?” And many other questions. Tony had a highly agitated look on his face as he tried to brush through the crowd and into his work space. Finally he was forced to stop. He looked a camera, sun glasses hiding his eyes.

“The Ultron program was a mistake. A mistake we fixed.” He said coldly.

“What was the programs original initiative?” One reporter asked. Tony looked over in the general area of the question.

“Peace.” He turned around, pushing his way into the building. Questions flared up again. The loudest of all was, “What went wrong?”

Ultron turned off the TV, got up, and left. Catherine watched him stalk into the garage.

He was angry. What about, he didn’t know. But suddenly there was a familiar feeling of rage inside of him. It burned at his core and made him frustrated. Not wanting to cause a scene, he swiftly went into the garage to take his pent up anger out on denting some metal into shape. He hammered out what was part of a car door, tearing off its outside and bending it to his needs. _Just programming_. The words rung through his head. _What went wrong?_

Ultron heard Catherine walk in, footsteps light. He kept his back to her. Catherine herself was feeling nervous. His reaction was quite unexpected and she didn’t know how to take it.

“Can I ask you something?” She asked. Ultron could hear her caution. He turned his head slightly to look at her in a sign to go on, but said nothing himself. “Do you not like Stark?” She asked. It was obvious, of course he didn’t. He had fought against him. But that wasn’t really the question. It was of a subtle way of asking, _why does he hate Stark_.

“He is a fool. Arrogant and Ignorant.” He slammed down on the metal sheet.

Catherine hummed lightly. Ultron turned his body now, to look at her fully. She was thinking about to say next. She didn’t want to say anything to get him anymore angry. He might do something drastic if she pushed his buttons. Ultron was thankful for her caution. He remembered the last time someone mentioned Stark to him, and he had clumsily ripped off the same man’s arm. He felt he had better control of himself than he did then, but he still didn’t want to get carried away again.

“You know what always makes me feel better when I’m upset?” She began.

“No.”

“I like getting something done. It makes me feel good.” Catherine tried to smile. “Come on, let’s get something done.”

Ultron watched as she disappeared back into the house. He followed her, and saw her pick up his note off the counter. Putting on his sheet, he would have frowned at the black marks it now had on it from car oil. They weren’t a large issue however, and he chose to ignore it. He continued to follow her as she put on a hat a coat and some boots. Grabbing her car keys and wallet, she walked outside, the metal man still right behind her. As she got into the driver’s seat, he got into the passengers.

“So I have no idea where you think we are going to find any of this, so just tell me where to go.” She looked at him.

Ultron sighed. “Let’s switch seats.”

They did and soon they were out of town. It was getting dark out, it usually was dark when he was outside. Best way to remain hidden.

“These things better cheer you up. I don’t want a grumpy killer walking around my house.” Catherine joked. Ultron found the humor to be odd and only gave her a sideways glance. Catherine kept quiet after that.

He really did find her to be an odd one. Her awkwardness with him was ever present, but he could see her trying to make the best out of a bad situation. He absolutely refused to pay mind to the fact that he actually thought over what she had explained to him the previous night. Her opinions on an individual drove him insane. It was really for his own best that he shoved that entire conversation side.

“You know, I’m feeling better already.” He offered a light topic. Catherine perked up.

“Well um, that’s good.” She tried to sound happy. She wasn’t.

“Doesn’t sound like are though.” Ultron glanced back at the road before looking to her again.

“Oh you know, helping someone kill the entire world can have a bit of a negative effect on your attitude.” She sighed.

“Don’t you remember? Your part is to change my mind.” He said humorously. Catherine didn’t laugh however. He still knew the only reason she put up with him at all was for the small hope that she might actually be able to persuade him to change his ways. Of course Ultron knew this would never happen, and found it funny that she even took up trying. There was also the fact that she believed he was still in control of other bodies. However, he doubted she actually bought into that lie.

“Ah don’t feel too discouraged. You’re doing a great job.” Ultron tried now to cheer _her_ up. She gave him a sideways look. “No really!” She wasn’t buying it. Ultron shrugged. “Alright then. Pout, see what I care.”

“Sorry. I think your crappy mood put me in one.” She groaned, sliding down in her seat. He looked at her, assessing.

“There’s this game, it’s on the tip of my tongue,” He snapped his fingers, taking a hand off the wheel. Catherine gave him a strange look. “Not twister. Uh, help me out here.”

“Well I don’t know where you are going off of twister . . . .” She pressed her lips in a flat line.

“Neither do I.” He admitted. “Oh! Twenty questions!” He prided himself in remembering.

“That’s nothing like Twister.” Catherine held up her hands, and looked around, pretending to look at other people to share her confusion with.

“Yeah I’m not sure why I thought of that one, anyways, you up for it?” He said. Catherine stared at him, jaw open. “What? What does that mean? Is that a yes? I can’t tell. Looks more like a no.”

“Did you hit your head or something?” She stared at him like he was insane.

“Very funny.” He stated.

“No I’m serious, there must be something wrong with that robot brain of yours.” She leaned towards him, examining his skull.

“You never answered my question.” He said.

“Alright, fine. Let’s play twenty questions.” Catherine couldn’t believe he had actually offered to play a game. She wondered what kind of questions he would ask. “What are we going for here, personal, or like the kind where I think of an animal and you have to guess it.”

“Personal.” He said. “Makes it a bit more exiting, don’t you think?”

“Only yes or no questions.” Catherine put in. “So we don’t have to explain anything on an uncomfortable level.” Ultron nodded in agreement. “Ten each. You go first.”

“You don’t honestly like that ratty haired thing you call a pet do you?” He blurted out like he couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“Yes.” She snorted. “I love him very much. My turn.” She tried to think of something good. “What’s your favorite color?”

Ultron stared at her. If he had his normal body, he would have been given her a look that told her how stupid she was. “That wasn’t yes or no.” He said. Catherine hit her forehead. “And that wasn’t even a good question in the first place.

“I panicked!” She defended herself. “Let me try again.” She readjusted her shoulders and closed her eyes in deep thought. “Is there anything about life on Earth you do like?” She asked.

“See now that’s a good question. You just need to use your head a little more. Millions of years of evolution has all lead up to you asking my favorite color.” He rubbed salt into the wound.

“It’s a common ‘get to know you’ question.” Catherine frowned, feeling embarrassed. “Now answer my question, yes or no.”

“Yes.”

Catherine was a bit surprised about his answer. Of course there would be no elaboration on it, but at least she knew there was something he liked.

“You seem to see the good in a lot of things. But tell me, do you also see the bad?” He asked. Catherine felt that this easy game would quickly turn into something more like Russian roulette.

“Yes.” She answered briskly. He seemed to dwell on her answer. She didn’t like that.

“You’re a robot, so I’m wondering, are your emotions actually true?” She had to ask. She really felt like they were, but it was something that she needed to hear.

“Yes.” He answered. He felt they were at least. And if he could feel anything at all, that proved in itself his emotions were real and valid.

“Do you have a family?” He asked. Catherine was taken back a little. She wondered what he wanted to know about her family, and suddenly was feeling a bit on edge about the question. She answered anyways, but guarded.

“Yes.”

“I know it won’t take you a full six months to build what it is that are you making. Will you continue to stay after you are done?” She asked. Ultron seemed to hesitate. It was something he had debated with himself.

“. . . . Yes.” He finally said. Catherine didn’t know if she should feel relived or not. On one hand, that is if he was telling the truth, she would have more time to show him the good side of humanity. On the other hand, she would still have to put up with Ultron.

“Do you like your family?” Ultron wasted no time in asking. Now it was Catherine’s turn to pause. Ultron took her delayed response into consideration. Perhaps she wasn’t as perfect as she seemed.

After a while she finally spoke. “Yes.”

“Do you hate the avengers?” She asked. Ultron almost laughed at the stupidity of the question.

“Yes.” He said immediately.

“Did you move from the city because you actually like country life better?” He asked.

“No.” It was the first no answer they had had. Ultron looked at her now, the mystery of who she was beginning to peel away, piece by piece.

“Do you like people?” Catherine asked. Ultron could sense a trend in her questions now, and wondered where she was going with it. He didn’t answer at first. Did he like people? There certainly were people he liked, but did he actually like people? He felt stumped.

“No.” He finally said. He didn’t like people. He didn’t like humans. That was his finally decision on the matter.

“Did you always want to be a mechanic?” Ultron felt curious. She didn’t seem like the type to plunge her hands deep down into machinery.

“No.” She seemed to think about it as well. It was as if she was looking back on her life. Ultron wondered what was going through her mind. She pulled herself out of her thoughts though, and looked at Ultron.

“Do you like me?” She asked.

Ultron looked at her, glad to be hidden behind the faceless drone. He enjoyed the company, however annoying and stupid she could be. She really wasn’t awful to be around. She wasn’t like the twins, who he shared in a common goal with. He and Catherine were opposites. He’d never really understood what the human saying, “opposites attract,” meant besides on a scientific level, but he thought he knew now.

“Yes.” He finally concluded. Catherine seemed to brighten up a bit then. They hadn’t reached ten questions each, but it was good enough for both of them and they silently decided to stop there. They drove for a bit in silence, Catherine feeling a bit more victorious in the game than Ultron did, even with her bad start in it.

"I still want to know what your favorite color is.” She said.

“It’s green.”

**Author's Note:**

> Review please! :)


End file.
